Estare Por Siempre
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: "El amor es algo que trasciende todo, y nada te impide estar junto a las personas que quieres. - Estare contigo aun cuando ya no puedas verme.-" NO SE ESCRIBIR SUMMARYS, denle una oportunidad n.n Fluff/sweet.


Buenas, es la pimera vez que publico sobre Naruto. Naruto no es mio ni de nadie porque la guerra fue cualquier cosa, pero en fin, todo es de Kishimoto bla bla bla. Lean que lo hice con mucho amor, espero que se sorprendan y me dejen reviews. Los reviews son algo hermoso, y ustedes son hermosos.

Enjoy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Estare por siempre**

Ella sabia cada noche que nunca debía tener miedo, que había alguien que siempre la acompañaba, podía escuchar las historias de Boruto cuando hacia pijamadas con sus amigos y se ponían nerviosos del monstruo debajo de la cama y algunos de ellos querían que Himawari no este ahí para que no se asuste, pero ella no tenia miedo nunca. Como hacerlo? El siempre estaba allí, cuando se dormía y cuando se despertaba. Se lo decía cada noche y al despertar se lo confirmaba.

Era lo que su mama y su papa llamaban un amiguito imaginario y Himawari siempre se pregunto por que le decían 'amiguito' si en realidad el era tan alto. Pero el también reía y le decía que no los corrija, y ella reía también.

Desde la visión de Hinata protectora y Naruto curioso, tomaban con cierta tranquilidad que su hija jugara solita pero con alguien que ellos no podían ver. A Hinata le daba cierta ternura ya que aunque ella jugaba solita en el patio con su pelota, ella era feliz porque en su imaginación alguien mas se la devolvía; Naruto por su parte pensó en enviarla antes al kinder pero su esposa lo persuadió diciéndole que era solo una etapa y a veces picaba a Naruto un poco. La verdad es que eso del amigo imaginario le daba al rubio un poco de escalofríos.

Kurama no ayudaba.

 _\- Oye Naruto y si tu hija habla con un muerto?-_ le había dicho un día para molestar a su compañero y eso hizo a Naruto una noche dormir tan pegado a su esposa que hasta a Hinata y su infinita paciencia llego a cansar.

Boruto por su parte no tenía ningún problema con ello, siempre tan ocupado e hiperactivo con la academia que de hecho era un alivio. Si Hima-chan estaba ocupada jugando entonces el podía divertirse con los videojuegos tranquilo luego de hacer sus deberes o de entrenamiento exhaustivo.

No había problema, su amigo imaginario la cuidaba. Sino como se explicarían que una pequeña no se haya raspado las rodillas hasta ahora? Quizás si existía, quizás era otro par de ojos para sus padres. Lo único que debían recordar era dejar una silla mas en la mesa para el amigo de Himawari que ella insistia en que coma pero siempre parecía decirle que estaba bien así.

Sus cabellos azules como los de su mama estaban recogidos en dos coletas por el calorcito de este día mientras la pequeña Uzumaki estaba sentada dentro de su tina inflable, jugando en el agua en un tierno traje de baño amarillo. Hinata la veía desde la cocina mientras preparaba jugo y sonreía a su hija y a quien sea con quien este hablando en su pequeña piscina.

\- No te quitas la ropa?- pregunto. Ojos azules curiosos y sonrisa inocente.

\- _No me mojo, no te preocupes._

Ella miro de nuevo a la lancha de juguete en sus manos y luego la dejo de lado volviendo toda su atención a el.

\- Ne, por que nunca quieres comer? Mi mama hace muy rica comida y te ponen la silla para que estés con nosotros, sabes?

El amigo rió. _– Himawari, yo no como. Ya no al menos, es parte de lo que soy ahora. No tengo hambre, ni calor, ni me mojo._

La pequeña le miro y rió.- Y que eres?

 _\- Que piensas que soy, Himawari? Un producto de tu imaginación como piensan mama y papa?_

La pequeñita sonrío aun más y negó. Tierna inocencia que el esperaba nunca se vaya de esa calida niña.

\- Tú eres un ángel. Lo se porque siempre me cuidas. Me dices 'Himawari no te subas allí, no bajes aquí, no hagas eso'. Pero se que como mi mama y mi papa me cuidas.

El sonrío. _– Siempre._

Cuando llego la hora, el golpe del portón se escucho y Boruto se hizo presente en el patio de la casa saludando a su hermana antes de entrar por la parte de la cocina.

\- Himawari.- comento de pasada con una mano en el vidrio del ventanal. – Hazme sitio que voy contigo ahorita.- dijo el niño en lo que entraba y saludaba a su mama.

Ambos lo miraron con una sonrisa y el amigo de la pequeña se corrió a un rincón de la piscinita haciéndose bolita así Boruto tenia el espacio frente a ella. Ella lo miraba y el miraba hacia la cocina al rubio y luego volvió hacia ella.

\- Ne, si quieres tanto a mi hermano porque no estas también con el?- pregunto la pequeña con algo de curiosidad pero nada de celos.

El amigo susurro a pesar de que no necesitara hacerlo.

 _\- Porque Boruto no lo necesita, como algún día tú tampoco lo necesitaras. Será entonces, Himawari, cuando dejaras de verme y en ese momento te olvidaras de todo esto. Te olvidaras que estoy aquí en la piscina o junto a ti cuando duermes._

La pequeña entonces sintió la opresión en su pecho, dejo ver el rostro más triste y golpeo el agua de la piscina expresando con ruido su desconformidad.

\- No no! No quiero dejar de verte! Porque!? Me quieres dejar sola…- susurró lo ultimo con un puchero capaz de derretir glaciares enteros.

El le sonrío y negó suavemente. _\- Nunca te dejare sola. Estaré aquí siempre pero llegara el día que ya no me veras, pero yo siempre estaré aquí. Paso lo mismo con Boruto, sabes? El siempre me veía y un día ya no lo hizo. Pero estoy también a su lado a pesar de que el no lo sepa._

Ella quedo pensativa un momento como si una nueva vida se le abriese frente a sus ojos. Una nueva vida que aun sabia que faltaba para empezar, pero algo en ella mientras lo veía a los ojos sabia que no tenia nada por que temer. Nada.

Boruto luego llego a la piscina en pantalones de verano y se sentó con ella con una sonrisa de dientes gigantes y mirada traviesa tan igual a su padre. Un corazón travieso y bondadoso, y una personalidad destinada a los actos más nobles, aunque sea por el momento, darle gelatina a su hermanita de su propio tazón.

Que orgulloso estaba de ambos…

Ya en la noche Naruto estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de su hija con la mano vendada sobre el pecho de su pequeña y su expresión alentadora tan característica.

\- Lista para ir a donde hay angelitos y unicornios, Hima-chan?- preguntó el rubio que hacia mucho ya no era un niño.

\- Si, papi. Buenas noches.- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa y un bostezo abrazando su gatito de peluche y pegando su rostro a la mano de Naruto que se movió a su mejilla y la acaricio.

Si, Naruto era ya un padre. Tan lejos del pequeño ruidoso y escandaloso y tan dramático que conoció.

\- Papa, antes de acostarme prometiste ayudarme a hacer el sexy no jutsu para molestar a Shino-sensei mañana.- dijo Boruto desde la puerta de la habitación y haciéndole gesto con la mano. Malicia y travesura.

El rubio mayor se puso de pie, sus ojos brillaban y luego de un beso en la frente de su pequeña, Naruto volvió a enseñar que en realidad el niño que había sido no se había alejado tanto. Si no, no hubiese sido el quien le de la idea a su hijo de hacerle algunas maldades a su maestro.

Himawari se quedo mirando el marco de la puerta de la luz del pasillo en contraste a su habitación con la luz apagada hasta que su figura entrecerró la puerta quedando solo la luz de la luna que se calaba y el que volvió a acercarse a ella, sentado en el suelo a su altura y acariciando su rostro.

Himawari no le tenía miedo, solo le tenía amor.

\- Mi hermano si te veía antes?- pregunto suavemente.

El sonrío. _\- Creí que te habías dormido.-_ le susurro pero su mano no dejo de acariciarla. _– Si, el solía verme pero siempre fue mas inquieto. No hablábamos tanto como tú y yo pero siempre me sonreía. Y un día ya no me vio más. Ya sabía que seria así, desde el día que me vio por primera vez en su cuna y me sonrío. Un día me vio y luego ya no. Como contigo, así pasara._

\- Pero no te pone triste?

Negó con la cabeza suavemente. _\- Claro que no. Significa que han crecido y yo seguiré estando a su lado para acompañar cada paso que den.-_ le dijo con una sonrisa y toco su respingada nariz con la punta de su dedo índice y ella sonrío aun mas y bostezo.

En la sala, a la misma hora, del mismo día, cada año, Hinata abría un pequeño mueble y junto a la fotografía de su amado primo prendía una vela por 24 hs en honor al día que se hizo libre. Que la jaula se abrió y se hizo inmortal, que se convirtió en el héroe que siempre fue y sonrío porque ella si sabia.

\- Te gustaron las flores que llevamos con mama?- pregunto la pequeña ya casi dormida con sus parpados pesados suplicándole entregarse a la inconciencia.

 _\- Hermosas como siempre. Ahora descansa, yo estaré aquí mañana, y aun podrás verme, Himawari.-_ susurro y beso su frente.

\- Buenas noches… Tío Neji.

 **FIN**

 _Reviews?_


End file.
